The Angel of Death
by pexbirdo
Summary: This is a M rating because there is a bit of swearing and it's a bit graphical. It's kind of for Zolo haters and Trace lovers.
1. Below deck

Hi this is my first story so sorry if it's rubbish!

Sorry the first Chapter is so short!

Chapter 1 

Luffy and Zolo headed down to the lower decks preparing for what came next. They were about to do what they had been doing every night after everyone had fallen asleep. Zolo arrived first and began undressing. He removed his cloths slowly and quietly as to not wake the other crewmembers.

When he was undressed he slipped into bed and lay peacefully. He snuggled down and felt his body heat warming up the bed he would soon be sharing. He lay for a good 3 minutes.

Then Luffy arrived and whispered, "Zo' are you there?"

Zolo mad his reply and Luffy got undressed. He then washed his face and entered the bed. He felt Zolo's body heat warming him up as he put his arm around him. Zolo quickly turned and then embraced in a kiss. Their mouths locked together and tongues entangled with the others. Luffy got on top of Zolo and they began.


	2. The pleasure begins

Chapter 2 

The pair's penis's rubbed against each other's and the kissing began to become more intense. They rolled around in the bed and both were beginning to enjoy them selves.

Zolo was the first to begin thrusting his lower abdomen into Luffy's, who instantly began doing the same. They rapped their legs around the other and the noises began.

"Ahh! Yeh! And ohh! Could be heard coming from the room but the rest of the crew and Trace were all-asleep, so didn't here a thing. Zolo and Luffy were grateful for this as they both knew the crew wouldn't be happy if they found out because Luffy was supposed to be setting the example as captain.

Then the real fun began as Luffy began ejaculating and he covered his, and Zolo's, penis in semen. This somehow helped though as this acted as lubricant and the 2 penis's rubbed against each other a lot smoothly and softly now.

Zolo and Luffy were really enjoying their selfs now.


	3. All good things have to come to an end

I hope you liked Chapter 1 but now the story starts.

Chapter 2 

They continued for 3 hours and thoroughly enjoyed it. Luffy was getting tired though and they decided to call it a night.

Luffy left first and went straight to the kitchen to get a midnight snack. He had a jam sandwich and an apple. He then took his food back to his cabin. He ate and then went to sleep.

Mean while Zolo got dressed and then went to the bathroom. When finished he left for his cabin and sat reading Sword fighting for the advanced and a gay men's magazine. They both went to sleep at 2am and woke at 6am.

Later in the day they landed at a desert Island and sent Ussop, Sanji and the rest of the crew onto the island.

Zolo and Luffy however stayed on the ship and at 9am were going to meet again below deck to return to their usual nightly (but morningly this time!) antics. But what the both of them forgot was that Trace hadn't gone on onto the island and heard them in one of the lower cabins.

He strode up to the door and burst through. Luffy and Zolo were entangled, with no clothes on, in the shower and stared at Trace with a shocked look. He stared back.

"What the fuck is going on here! Luffy I'm so surprised at you! And Zolo. You are dead. Literally!" Trace screamed.


	4. The doing of the deed

Chapter 4 

Zolo turned the running water of the shower off and left it dripping softly like the summer rain that had just passed. Luffy, however, got out the shower and quickly dried him self. He got dressed and put his straw hat on.

"Leave now Luffy!" Trace commanded and Luffy obeyed with out question. This left Zolo and Trace alone. Zolo got dressed as swift as a swimming penguin and stood staring at Trace. Trace stared back.

"How dare you do that to my brother you bastard!" Trace yelled. "I'm disgusted at you and never thought it capable of either of you!" he quickly followed.

"Luffy did consent Trace and he asked me in the first place if I wanted to have sex with him," Zolo replied.

"You little liar!" Trace screamed.

Trace lifted up his hands. They immediately caught fire and burnt at 128 degrees C. He lifted them up and then sharply pointed at Zolo. The fire left his fingers and hit Zolo square in the chest. This knocked him to the floor.

Trace then stepped forward and took off the piece of rope he was using as a belt. He cut it in to 4 equal pieces and tied Zolo's arms and mouth with 3 of the lengths. He then used the last piece to whip Zolo with and the rope hit Zolo around the face 3 times leaving red marks.

Trace was not happy with this minimal damage and hit Zolo with it a lot harder. This time it drew blood and he did this repeatedly. Zolo's face was covered in blood and the pain blinded him. Trace then moved closer to Zolo and dug his heel into his rib cage. Shattering 10 of his ribs.

Zolo was mentally numb and just wanted to die. He knew he would but he wanted it to come soon than it would.

Trace then pulled from his pocket a glove with claws on the end of the fingers. He walked up to Zolo and dug them into his eyes. After a few minutes Trace pulled forward and gauged one of Zolo's eye's out. Trace then used this a bouncy ball and threw it against the wall. He did this for a short time then unsuspectingly turned round and slashed Zolo with his claws. This latest devastating attack nearly ripped Zolo's leg off but instead it was left dangling on a piece of skin.

Trace then thought the torture was enough and stabbed Zolo with his own sword. This however didn't kill him and Trace knew it.

"So, you wont be killed by your own sword. Well maybe this will do it!" Trace said calmly but with a powerful sound to his voice.

He raised his hand and let out a ball of fire that burned Zolo alive. The last thing Luffy heard of Zolo was his desperate cries of pain after what Trace had done.

Trace however was happy because now the deed was done.


	5. The damage had not yet finished

Thanks for reviewing people. Sorry I miss rated my story.

If it freaked or grossed you out then sorry too, but I am writing this story because I think I cover controversial subjects that not many people dare to. This carries on in the next chapter!

Chapter 5 

Trace picked up Zolo's limp and blood drenched body, opened window and chucked it out. He then headed to the main deck and found Luffy sitting there crying.

"I've taken care of Zolo and he will never do it again!" Trace informed Luffy.

"Yeh but I want him to do it again," Luffy replied as frozen tears fell down his drenched and washed out face.

Trace did not reply to this and walked out onto the island the ship had arrived at. Luffy went into his cabin for the rest of the day and was not seen again. He couldn't stop recalling what had happened that morning and was extremely angry at Trace. His life had been really good and now Trace had wrecked it.

Luffy really wanted to die but oh he didn't know the half of it. He didn't know what lay ahead.


	6. When all is said and done

Sorry chapter 5 was so short!

Chapter 6 

After a while Trace knew what he'd done was wrong and that he'd really upset Luffy. He wished he could reverse time because now, when all was said and done, Luffy was dying too.

His bedroom antics with Zolo had got him into a really sticky situation. He, off all people, had contracted aids. He was suffering from a feve. Sanji and Ussop had found him lying in bed 2 days after Trace had killed Zolo.

His hands shook like a dog in the artic and he couldn't lie still like Chopper had told him to. Luffy thought that the emotional and physical pain he'd gone through would kill him before the aids. Chopper did a medical examination and found his glands were extremely swelled and he would die within a couple of weeks.

During this time Luffy had to appoint a new captain otherwise any one of the crew members or Trace could claim it.

Over the week his condition deteriorated and he decided to call together all the crew.

"As you all well know I'm going to die soon so I am now going to appoint the captain who takes over me," Luffy announced.

The crew all shuffled in their seats in anticipation and all did their own thing to calm their nerves.

Luffy however fell down on to his bed and began shaking madly. His condition at this moment was horrendous. Chopper quickly jumped out of his chair and grabbed a vial of potion from his pocket. He rushed over to Luffy and poured it down his throat. Luffy drank the whole 200ml without a breath and quickly stood up again after doing so.

He then began to continue, "The person to succeed me is."

Trace, Ussop, Chopper, Sanji and Nami all looked scared to death while waiting for what seemed like a year. Then Luffy opened his mouth to speak.

Just as he did he fell to the floor, but this time he wasn't shaking. Luffy was dead.


End file.
